User blog:Cheironyx/Drama CD 1
'"A Spoonful or Two of Sugar for Your Dreams"' Released: 26th September 2015 (Blu-ray/DVD volume 1) Potential spoilers: up to episode 2 / chapter 3 K: Nngg... Z: UuuUuUurGh... K: Stop... stop it... senpai... senpai... senpai! : *pant, pant, pant* ...Ahhh... I had a bad dream... man... R: Someone once said, "Dreams aren't something you see. Dreams are something you embrace, something you embrace and soar." : Someone once said, "Am I dreaming that I have become a butterfly? Is the butterfly dreaming that it has become me? There is no way of answering." : And I once said: R: Kurumi, take a break from patrolling today, alright? Club president's orders! Y: She's unusually strict! R: You're banned from patrolling! For today, do as you're told and get some sleep! K: Ehhh? R: You're not looking too good. You couldn't sleep last night, could you? K: Hey, I got some sleep... R: How much? K: Ah... about two hours... M: Even Napoleon would be shocked at that amount of sleep, senpai... K: I-I'm fine... See, look how energetic I am! ...geh...ngh... T: Arf? Y: Waaah, hang in there, Kurumi-chan! R: There. Now go to sleep. K: Nnngh... Sorry, this isn't like me... R: Did you have another bad dream? K: Well... R: You did, didn't you... I could hear you moving around. K: If you already know, don't ask. R: Hahhh... Take it slowly for a while. I'll manage the rest myself... K: Mmm... sorry... M: It's a worry, isn't it? R: I'd like to take her place on patrols, but... M: She won't swap with you? Y: ...That's it! S: Yuki-san? R: Yuki-chan? K: Ugh... How pathetic... This isn't like me... Z: UuUrGh... K: Stop it, stop it, I need to sleep. : It's no use... I can't sleep... I don't want to dream... Y: Kurumi-chaaan! K: Huh, Yuki? What is it? I'm about to go to sleep, so I can't play with you... Y: I didn't come here to play! Hey Kurumi-chan, you can't get to sleep, right? K: Mmm, yeah, I guess. Y: I see. Yes! Leave it to me, Kurumi-chan! K: Huh? Y: Yuki Takeya will do her best! Okay, I'll be right back! Good night, Kurumi-chan! K: I've got a really bad feeling about this... M: Yuki-senpai, you mustn't interfere with Kurumi-senpai's sleep... Y: Mii-kun! M: Uhh... yes? Y: Let's help Kurumi-chan sleep! R: Yuki-chan, what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Y: Ah, Rii-san, Rii-san, um, I was just telling Mii-kun... R: "Easy Sleeping Gear"? Y: That's right! When we went to the school store earlier, I remember there was stuff all over the place! M: That store has everything... R: I wonder if the faculty members used them... Y: If she uses those, Kurumi-chan will be sound asleep until morning! Then she'll be full of energy! M: Will things really go so easily? R: The school store... At any rate, I was just thinking it might be about time we went there again, so I suppose now's the perfect time. M: Ah, but without Kurumi-senpai, um... will we be okay? If something happens like it did before... R: If it does, we should just run away. But I think we'll probably be fine. M: Why? R: Today is Sunday, after all. Everyone has the day off. M: Ah... Y: Ah! R: We finished pretty quickly, didn't we? M: To be honest, it's kind of a let-down. Y: A let-down? What is, what is? M: No, nothing... R: Now, let's go and get Kurumi to use the easy sleeping gear we've collected, shall we? I wonder what we should try first... Y: How about this? The "Fluffy Lamb Pillow! Includes counting feature!" R: My my, what a cute lamb! M: Hmmm... "A pillow that uses low-resistance materials and includes a voice feature. By reading out the number of sheep, we promise a gentle sleep." R: It seems a bit dubious... but shall we try it out first? Y: Agreed! K: Mmnn, mnnnn... R: Kurumi... Are you awake? K: I was just about to go to sleep. R: You liar. You're wide awake, aren't you? K: Never mind that, where have you been? R: We went shopping at the school store. K: And left me to house-sit? R: Look, we've brought just what you need, Kurumi. Or rather, we bought it. K: Just what I need? R: Here, Kurumi. An "easy-sleeping fluffy sheep pillow, (at-symbol) reading feature included". K: O-okay, thanks. M: *staaare...* R: *staaare...* Y: *staaare...!* K: Er... are those looks telling me to go to sleep right now? Y: You can do it, Kurumi-chan! K: G-got it. I'll try to fall asleep, okay? R: Okay. Good night. M: Have some nice dreams, okay? Y: Good luck! K: But... will this work? T: Arf! K: What? You're having a nap too, Taroumaru? T: *whine...* K: Heheheh! Shall we go to sleep together, then? Good night, Taroumaru! T: *whine...* p: One sheep... Two sheep... K: Mnn... p: Three sheep... Four sheep... K: Nnnnn... p: Five sheep... Six sheep... : Seven sheep... Eight sheep... : Nine sheep... Ten sheep... : Letting you know that it is now eleven o'clock. (Baa!) Eighteen sheep... K: Gah! R: Huh? What's the matter? K: How am I supposed to sleep with this thing whispering in my ear?! Plus the reading feature is buggy! T: Grrrr... M: Taroumaru, calm down! R: A failure...? Well then, what else do we have...? Y: Uhh... how about this? K: This is... a scented candle? Y: It smells really nice! I'm sure you'll be able to sleep well! K: Well, I guess this won't be noisy... Okay, I'll try it out. R: Okay. Good night again. K: Good night! : Right, this time I'll get to sleep, Taroumaru! T: Arf! K: Let's see, matches, matches... Aha! : There we go... Now, good night... K: Hmm? Ah. It's started to smell. Ahhh... It smells really nice. So nostalgic, yet sad... It reminds me of my childhood... How should I put it... how to put it... it really... makes me hungry... Hang on... : Hey, this is curry! R: A-again? K: Who was the one who brought back this candle?! Y: Meee! K: I knew it... I knew it! Somehow I just knew it was you! M: Er, there's a very tasty smell wafting in... K: It's from the scented candle! It's the scent of curry wafting in! Sure it's a nice smell, but it's not the sort of thing you use when going to sleep! And besides, I'm a girl! You know what, now I'm hungry. R: Yuki-chan... Y: B-b-b-b-b-b-but, this scented candle says "Even Indians would be amazed by this curry-scented candle! This is the definitive edition of scented candles!"... K: I wish you'd have realised by the time you got to "Indians"... Y: Th-then how about this? "Even Chinamen would be amazed by this fried rice-scented candle!" Or "Even Italians would be amazed by this cheese-scented candle!" Or "Even Japanese people would be amazed by this freshly-steamed rice-scented candle!"... None of them are any good...? K: Nope. R: No. M: No. Y: They sound so tasty... *sniffle...* M: Why does our school store have a full set of fad items like those...? : Huh? Taroumaru... T: *munch munch munch* M: Ahh! Taroumaru, that's not food! Ahh, ahhhh! Y: Scented candles don't work either...? K: It's not that scented candles don't work, it's just the candles Yuki brought back don't work. You know what, now I'm wide awake... Anyway, how about we have dinner? R: That's right. Once you've eaten dinner, you'll have a full stomach, and you might be able to get to sleep... Y: What are we having for dinner today? R: Today is cracker sandwiches! They have tuna and cucumber filling. Y: Yaaay! K: Really...? Hmm... I want some curry. All: All done! M: Here's some black tea, everyone. R: Ah, thank you. Y: Yaaay! Thanks, Mii-kun! K: Huh? What about me? M: Tea contains caffeine, so I'm giving you hot water. K: Oh, I see... You're right... : Hmmm... It's so flavourless. R: Well then, time for easy sleeping gear number three? M: Okay. This is from me. K: H-hey... this is, um... a book? M: Yes! Er... They say dreams are your brain organising memories of the past, don't they? So if you read an interesting book just before going to sleep, surely you'll be able to have pleasant dreams... I wonder if that's too forceful? R: Why, I think you have impressive acumen. Y: Ac... acu... Aquaman? S: Yuki-chan, work hard with your teachers, okay? On language studies... K: Well, guess I'll try it out. By the way, what sort of story is this? M: It's a story about a best-selling novelist who gets into a car accident, but is saved by a devoted female fan... K: Okay, okay... M: And one thing leads to another, and he ends up being held captive. K: ...Huh? M: One thing leads to another, he ends up being held captive, and he has a terrifying experience. It's really interesting! K: Um, Miki-san? Could you explain the details one more time? M: A best-selling novelist is in a car accident, ends up being held captive by a female fan, and has a really tough time. K: I see. That... that would be tough. M: It is interesting, okay? It really is! Once you start reading it, you won't be able to stop! K: Whoa, okay, okay! I'll read it, I'll read it, I'll read it! M: Whew, thank goodness... Y: Mii-kun, Mii-kun! Do you have any books for me? M: I do! Here, a textbook. Y: Fugwagugih! R: A total knockout... S: Heehee, work hard on your studies, Yuki-chan! R: We've got an early morning tomorrow, so let's get to sleep. Okay, good night, everyone. All: Good night! K: Now then... R: ...Is it morning...? Kurumi? Did you get a good sleep last n-hwaaah!? K: Hm? Oh, it's morning? R: D-don't tell me you've been awake all night? K: But I wanted to find out how it ended... R: So you got hooked... M: Well? It's interesting, right, senpai? Right? Right? Right? Y: Mii-kun's looking unusually triumphant... K: Y-you can do it, Paul-san... just a little more until you reach the finish line... Y: At this rate, Kurumi-chan's going to reach the finish line with him... R: This is awkward... What should we do? Y: Dreams, dreams, dreams... That's it! Megu-nee told me earlier! There are animals that can eat dreams! R: Hmmm... do you mean the baku? Y: That's right! The buck! R: That would be a stag. M: The baku is an imaginary creature, Yuki-senpai. Y: Tut tut tut! M: You can't tut, Yuki-senpai. Y: Ahem! Heheheh, Mii-kun... aren't you forgetting that the School Living Club has an animal more reliable than a baku? M: Huh, you mean...? R: In other words... T: Arf? R: Okay, good night. Y: Do your best, Taroumaru! T: Arf! K: I'm uneasy... really uneasy about this, but... good night. Hey, come here, Taroumaru. T: *whine...* K: Taroumaru, you're so warm... Z: UuuUuUrgHh... K: Ngah! ...No... help me... someone... someone heeeelp! : ...Huh? P: Rraaahahahaha! Haaahahahaha! K: Huh? P: Hearing a maiden's wail, the hero arrives! Blam! : Are you all right, milady? K: Um, er... I don't really want to ask this, but who might you be, with your human-proportioned body and Shiba Inu head? P: I am... Prince Paws! The detective. K: Even though you're a prince!? P: I'm also vaccinated against filaria, and always keep my manners! K: What's the point of only adding meaningful lines there...? P: Heheheh, that is the way dreams are, after all... I won't let it end as a dream, though! Reality is always strict. Let us grit our teeth and stand against it! K: Wow... This total incomprehensibility really is like a dream... P: Now, leave this to me! Kurumi Ebi-fry-kun! K: Uh, no, my name's Ebisuzawa, E-BI-SU-ZA-WA! P: Hahahahahah... In the real world, Taroumaru recognises you as a subspecies of ebi fry. Something like, "That girl's twintails look like they'd be tasty if I chewed on them"... K: I didn't want to know that fact! P: Incidentally, he thinks of Yuki-chan like a daughter. K: Not even a little sister, a daughter...? P: Rii-san is... um... scary. K: Ah, he dropped the act. P: Particularly when she's calculating the food reserves, that's when she's the scariest. "My my, if we don't have any bread, there's always dog meat"... Something like that. Whenever there's a sharp object near Rii-san, he's always on his guard. K: Ah, no, even Rii-san wouldn't go that far... probably... P: O-of course, not that far...! K: Probably! P: And with that, farewell, Kurumi-kun! K: Wh-ah, hang on a minute! What about Miki? What does Taroumaru think about Miki? P: ... K: ...? P: Farewell, Kurumi-kun! Haaaahahahahah! K: He dodged the question and left! Z: UuUUuRRrRGH! K: Gwah, and he didn't resolve the situation at all! In fact... In fact...! R: Kurumi, Kurumi! Kurumi! K: Ngaaah... R: A-are you all right? Here, have some water... K: *glug glug glug* ...Haaah... R: I'd comment that you seemed to be having a different nightmare to the usual, but... are you okay, in multiple senses? K: Mmm... R: Ah, I've made breakfast! Today is corn soup and vegetable salad, okay? K: Hahhhh... M: Good morning, Kurumi-senpai. Y: Good morning, Kurumi-chan! Hey, hey, how was it, how was it? Did Taroumaru eat all the bad dreams? T: Arf! K: Nnggg... R: Okay, all together... Y+M: Thanks for the food! K: What the heck is Prince Paws!? R: K-Kurumi, calm down! What's "Prince Paws"? K: That's what I want to know! Come on, Taroumaru, what is Prince Paws? T: Arf? M: That was... a terrible dream. K: What the heck... seriously, what was with Prince Paws...? Also, that humanoid Taroumaru was kinda creepy. T: Arf? Y: Taroumaru was a prince! K: Also a detective. Y: Like Holmes. M: I think Holmes would be a cat... ah, I guess a dog is fine too... R: The more I hear, the weirder this dream gets... K: Come to think of it, Prince Paws said he felt like Rii-san thought of him as emergency rations... Y: Hweh? M: Eh...? T: Arf? M: Senpai...? R: O-of course not... that's not true... I hadn't thought about that at all... K: Hey, don't look away! Hey, hey, hey! T: *whine...* Y: There there, it's okay, it's okay! R: Soon today will be over too... *sigh...* In the end, we couldn't solve the problem... K: I've had quite enough of dreaming about Prince Paws... Y: Hmmmm... But Kurumi-chan, you were able to sleep, right? K: Well, yes, but... Y: In that case, in that case, we should just do this! K: Wahh, hey... what are you doing all of a sudden, Yuki!? Y: We'll go to sleep hugging like this! That way, I'm sure you won't have any scary dreams! K: It'd be too hot... R: My, what a good idea. In that case, I'll join in too... hugggg! K: Th-they're squeezing me! M: I guess there's no helping it, so I'll offer what little help I can too... hugggg! K: Gweeehh, so heavy... M: That reaction is mean, senpai! T: Arf! K: Ah, hey, Taroumaru! If you join in too, Prince Paws will show up again...! Ngah, hah, ahahaha, Yuki, that tickles...! Ahhh... Rii-san's so soft... and Miki is... yeah. M: Again, that reaction is mean, senpai! Y: Wahaha, Taroumaru, don't lick me...! K: Hahahahaha, this is ridiculous! Geez...! S: Well then, good night, everyone! Y: Okay! Good night, Megu-nee! R: Good night, Megu-nee. K: Yeah, good night, Megu-nee. Mmnn... M: Good night. T: *whine...* S: Heehee... R: Okay, I'll turn the lights off. K: Hahhh... Y: Hahhh... M: Hahhh... R: Hahhh... T: *whine...* K: Thanks, everyone. R: It's fine. M: I'm your kouhai, after all. Y: This is for Kurumi-chan! K: Yeah... Y: Zzzzz... R: Miki-san, are you still awake? M: Yes. Yuki-senpai falls asleep quickly, doesn't she. Y: Fnyaaa... R: Kurumi too, heehee. : Kurumi's our most reliable member, but perhaps she carries the most painful memories out of all of us. Don't ask her what happened, okay? M: I understand. R: But Miki-san, I'm really grateful that you and Yuki-chan are supporting Kurumi. Thank you. M: Um, Yuki-senpai I understand, but me? R: She doesn't want to look uncool in front of her cute kouhai, right? Heehee... M: Ah... I see... R: We've got another early morning tomorrow. Let's get to sleep soon, okay? M: Okay. Good night. R: Good night. K: That night, I had a weird and wonderful dream. Taroumaru was rushing around with a watch, Rii-san was the Queen of Hearts, Yuki was grinning away, and Miki was wearing a strange hat. For me, this dream is my everyday life. Every day is tough, crazy, harsh, and makes me want to cry, but it's also fun. We're alive because it's fun. And it's even more fun because we're alive. Because every day is like this, someday I'll stop dreaming about my senpai. He'll fade into a distant, distant memory, and I won't even be able to see his face. I'm certain that's a good thing. It's a good thing, and yet... Feeling just a little sad, I shed a single tear. 'Translation notes:' *I can't quite make out the lines about "And besides, I'm a girl!" and "What's the point of only adding meaningful lines there...?", so they're just my best guesses. Any help would be welcome! *Rii-san's comment about "finishing quickly" in the school store is a Japanese saying that literally translates to "in the time it takes to say 'ah'" (in this case, Yuki's shout). *In the original Japanese, Yuki misinterprets "keigan" (acumen) as "kegani" (horsehair crab) and "baku" (dream-eater) as "bagu" (bug). *The book Mii-kun describes is a reference to the Stephen King novel Misery. *"Ebi fry" is Japanese fried shrimp. __NOEDITSECTION__